Amanda Murtaugh
by GothicChick2007
Summary: Summary inside. Dont own Cheaper by the dozen 1 or 2
1. Summary

The Bakers are heading back to the Lake. Set during Cheaper by the dozen 2. Charlie and Amanda use to date but haven't talk in a while. Amanda is hiding something but no one can figure it out will Charlie be the one to break through her walls


	2. Chapter 1: Going Back to the Lake

Chapter one: Going back to the Lake

Charlie let's go yells Kate. Coming mom he replies s he walks down the stairs with bags. Everyone else is already to go what is taking you so long. I thought you said you packed last night asks Kate. I did just had to grab a few extra things says Charlie as he looks at his mom and heads toward the door. Ok lets go says Kate as they walk out the door. Henry you riding in my car or with Mom & Dad asks Charlie as he looks at his younger brother.

Can I come with you asks Henry? Sure says Charlie with a smile as they head to the car. Be careful driving says their parents. Will do the two says as they head off heading for the lake. This vacation is well needed says Tom to Kate. Definitely says Kate as they get into their car and head off.

(Lake Winnetka)

Amanda Murtaugh get back her yells Jimmy. Dad I just need space ok just let me be yells Amanda. Daniel, Becky go after your sister. I've got to go check on Annie says Jimmy. Amanda rolled her eyes and she walked further away from her family's compound. Amanda wait up yells Daniel as he runs to catch up. What she screams? Were all hurting right now she's my mom to you know says Daniel. Daniel you haven't spoken a word to her since they divorced so you couldn't possibly know how I'm feeling says Amanda as she walks away. This time neither sibling follows knowing she just needed to think.

(Baker's house)

Amanda walked all the way over to the other side of the lake. She was standing outside a house that held so many memories. This place was the first time she got a boyfriend. Though they only lasted two years because their lives got in the way.

Charlie and her had been friends since they were young and when they got older it develop. She missed him in times like these because he always knew how to handle her dad when he go like this. She was lost in thought where car pulled in. Can I help you asks a familiar voice. She turned around.


	3. Chapter 2: They're back

Chapter two: They're Back

Charlie asks Amanda? Amanda asks Charlie as he looks at her. Wow says Amanda. He was a few feet away from her. How have you been asks Amanda? Good you asks Charlie as she stood where he was. I'm missed you Baker says Amanda as she begins to walk toward him. I missed you too Murtaugh he says as she walks up to him. She throws her arms around him and he pulled her into a hug.

Charlie help me out here asks a voice. Sorry Henry says Charlie as he lets go and turns toward his brother. Henry she says. That's me says Henry. Wow you've grown says Amanda. Do I know you asks Henry? Amanda Murtaugh you probably don't remember me it's been awhile our families always spent their vacations together says Amanda as she looks at him. O wait I remember you. You were Charlie's first girlfriend says Henry. Um yes so is your whole family coming asks Amanda as her eyes meet Charlie's. Yea they should be here starts Charlie. Now says Henry as the family's van pulled up.

Amanda yells a bunch of voices. Lorraine, Sarah, Jessica, Kim, Jake, Mark and Mark says Amanda as they group hugs her. Those must be Nigel and Kyle says Amanda as she is released from the hugs. I don't think they really remember you says Sarah as she looks at her younger brothers. That's ok says Amanda with a smile. Mom whose she asks Kyle? A friend of Charlie's that we haven't seen in a long time says Kate as she hugs the young girl.

Just then Nora and Bud pulled up. O my goodness says Nora from the car. What asks Bud as he looks at his wife and then to her stomach. Don't worry its not the baby its Amanda you don't know her but, she was Charlie's first girlfriend I haven't seen her since the last time we were here says Nora as she gets out of the car with a little help from Bud. Amanda says Nora.

Nora says Amanda as she looks at her. How are you asks Nora as she hugs her as best as she can? Good not much has changed with me but, I see things have changed with you congratulations says Amanda. Thanks and whose says you didn't change you look so grown up. New hair color and everything says Nora. Thanks needed a change after high school and everything says Amanda.

I've got a question though asks Jake? What asks Amanda as she turns toward them? Why are you here asks Jake? Went for a run and I just ended up here says Amanda. Well you are more than welcome to stay says Tom. I would but, I'm sure dad is looking for me besides Elliot and I have skate practice says Amanda as she begins to walk away. I can drive you says a voice. Ok says Amanda as she looks at Charlie.

See you guys son says Amanda. They get into the car. So skate practice you still board asks Charlie? Elliot won a junior nationalist and people actually want to sign me but, I don't know if I want to do it anymore but, it's not like I've got a choice my father wants us to follow set paths. Annie still his superstar and well I'm just the girl he can boss around says Amanda as she looks at Charlie.

Charlie doesn't say anything. He just kept driving. Charlie next left she says. He ignores her and keeps going. Where are we going asks Amanda? He stays silent and stops a few miles up the lake. Our spot says Amanda as she gets out of the car. I thought you would talk more says Charlie. There is nothing to talk about I really need to go home Elliot will be mad if I'm late again says Amanda.

When did you become about living for everyone else asks Charlie? Charlie you know what it's like coming from a big family you have to protect and give up everything even if it means having no say in your life says Amanda. You always have a say you just need to stand up to your father. Have I really been gone that long because you're definitely not the girl I left says Charlie. Charlie the girl you left behind was heartbroken. I would give anything to feel whole again says Amanda as she turns away from him.

I'm sorry I hurt you says Charlie. It wasn't your fault we were 15 and experiencing love for the first time. I got over it eventually. I really need to go thanks for the ride says Amanda as she begins to walk to her home. Amanda says Charlie. Don't she replies and disappears from view.


End file.
